Fallen Angels
by jacyevans
Summary: Companion to "Seventeen and In-Between" - Ginny and Draco finally come out about their relationship - and the inevitable fight between she and Ron occurs, causing the two to re-examine their relationship, and their feelings toward each other.


A/N: Yes, that's right - yet another D/G songfic. I seem to be writing a lot of those, don't I? This is sort of a sequel to "Seventeen and In- Between" - more like a companion piece. I may be doing a few of these - it's just so much fun :)  
  
I'm sorry if you can't tell where the lyrics begin and end, but I had to re- format this at least six times before I could get it to upload even like this. My computer just does NOT like me. Sorry bout' that.  
  
The song is "Black Balloon" by the Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.::sniff::  
  
~* Fallen Angels *~  
  
Ginny sat outside, the wind blowing her hair around her face, scattering her tears on the dew-covered grass. The night air smelled of Spring, a sign of new beginnings - and also something coming to an end.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny started walking away from the voice. She didn't want him to see her, not here, not like this. A strong hand on her arm pulled her closer. "Ginny." The voice rolled over her like velvet, making her quiver. She wanted to give into it, wanted him to lead her away and make her feel perfect like only he could.  
  
Ginny turned around to look at the person's face, but turned away. "Don't look at me." He couldn't see her cry. She wouldn't let him see her cry. The tears were still flowing steadily, but she didn't want him to see. "Just go, please. I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
Draco put his other hand on her shoulder and tilted her chin up so he could see her face. He brushed the tears away and leaned down to kiss her, slowly, thoroughly; wanting more of her, more then she was willing to give at the moment. His hands on the sides of her face, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Come back inside with me." He could care less what anyone else had to say about this, about them. Hermione had been the only sympathetic one, physically restraining Ron to the chair by sitting on his lap. Then again, she had known about this for a while, was just waiting for the chance for Ginny to finally tell the truth so she could be open about what she knew. Harry didn't seem too pleased, but one death glare from his girlfriend shut him up faster then you could say 'Quidditch.'  
  
"I can't." He made her strong - he gave her the courage she so often lacked. But he was asking for too much.  
  
"You can." Draco tried to make the most of the situation. "Besides - you haven't even danced with me yet."  
  
Ginny looked up at him to see if he was serious and the gleam in her eye told her that he was. She laughed a little and sniffled. As he leaned down to kiss her, she faintly heard someone announce the last song of the night - slow as usual. She looked up at him and gave him a half smile as the music started to play. "Dance with me."  
  
"Here?" He asked, stunned.  
  
"Why not - what's better then a dance under the stars with the man I love?" Ginny kissed him softly and he guided her over to a spot by the lake under a tree. Ginny kicked off her sandals so that she could move easier on the grass. The lyrics started playing, quick-paced for the usual 'last dance'. But she didn't care. It didn't matter.  
  
Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
  
And you're not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
  
'Cause you were the same as me  
  
But on your knees  
  
A thousand other boys could never reach you  
  
How could I have been the one?  
  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
  
That was your womb  
  
Ginny slipped her arms around Draco's neck so easily, it was as if she had done it a thousand times even though they never danced together before. This night was supposed to be perfect - his first dance with a date that really mattered, her first dance with the man she loved, they're first date that wasn't hidden, wasn't behind everyone's back. Anyone who didn't know already now knew - Ginny Weasly really was dating Draco Malfoy.  
  
The pandemonium that ensued was a sight to behold. Ron practically attacked Draco, blaming him for 'corrupting' his younger sister, jumping to conclusions about what he had and hadn't done to her - not that there was much they hadn't done, but Ron didn't need to know that at the moment. Draco said nothing because Ginny beat him to the punch. The ensuing fight shocked even Professor Dumbledore because the screaming between the two siblings ended with a slap across Ron's face that reverberated off of the walls. Ginny could see her handprint, a red welt on Ron's face, and glared at him. I'm not a child. Just stay out of my life! She stormed out already crying, and that was how Draco found her - crying behind Hagrid's hut.  
  
Ginny leaned her head against Draco's chest and buried her face against him. Everything made sense until tonight - now, her life felt like it was spinning wildly out of control. There was a hole where her perfect little world should have been, and she watched as the hole just grew bigger, shattering the mirror of the perfect care-free life she had been living.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?" Her voice was muffled, her arms going tighter around him. She moved them down from his shoulders to around his waist.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him, wondering where he was going with this question. "Yes. I love you Draco."  
  
"Then - can you tell me something?" It was something he had been wondering about a long time, something he had wanted to ask her but never had the chance to. At Ginny's silence, he continued. "Of all the guys that were going after you - why did you pick me?"  
  
Ginny kept her head to the side as she took a couple of moments to think about how exactly she could answer that question the right way. "I guess.there was something about you that made you different from everyone else.maybe it was the whole bad-boy forbidden thing you had going, I'm not sure. But that first time we kissed, it just felt.right. I just sort of knew that you were the one." She looked up at him. "When you kissed me, it was like my world was spinning, scattering everything I had ever known. And I liked it. I wanted it." It was funny she put it that way because that was exactly how he had seen it, felt it - he saw her world spinning, changing, shattering, and he felt his go down right along with hers. But he didn't care. He wanted the change. He relished the change -  
  
He still wanted her as much as he did that first night, and he knew from the gleam in her eye that she did too.  
  
Ginny leaned forward and captured his mouth in a soft, sweet kiss, one of the few slow kisses they had shared. The kiss progressively grew longer, faster, more passionate and somehow Ginny was able to breathe out, "I want you." She nipped at his lower lip lightly to further her point.  
  
Draco didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hand and the two practically ran into the castle, past the many faces in the Great Hall down to the dungeons to his empty bedroom.  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
  
And angels fall without you there  
  
And I go on as you get colder  
  
Or are you someone's prayer  
  
You know the lies they always told you  
  
And the love you never knew  
  
What's the things they never showed you  
  
That swallow the light from the sun  
  
Inside your room, yeah  
  
The door wasn't closed three seconds before Draco was spun around and met with a kiss that sent his entire body on fire. Draco's tongue was in her mouth in a fierce battle with her own, and she moaned as he squeezed her breasts lightly. Ginny purred her approval and started unbuttoning his shirt with fervor.  
  
Draco was beyond surprised - it was usually him that initiated the sex, him that used to have to coax her into letting him touch her there - but at this point, she was beyond caring. He didn't know if her lust was fueled by her anger towards her brother and her all consuming need to defy him, prove him wrong - or if he was just rubbing off on her. He hoped it was the former rather then the latter - while he wouldn't mind his girlfriend being a little sex goddess, he would much rather her be the way she used to be - "innocent", a little shy, but open with him, willing to give him anything, and receive anything he had to give.  
  
Ginny seemed to sense his tension and pulled away suddenly. She looked into his eyes and said simply, "I love you."  
  
"I know." Ginny smiled and tentatively kissed him back, waiting for him to drag the kiss deeper, banishing all coherent thought from her mind.  
  
Now this was the Ginny he knew.  
  
They were a tangle of legs and limbs as they fell onto the bed together, mouths kissing, hands moving and touching every inch of skin they could reach, bodies intertwining perfectly like pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be put together. They molded into one so that Ginny had no idea where he ended and she began. She cried out his name as he took her to that peak of pure bliss, and heard him come along with her before he collapsed on top of her. She smiled and stroked his back for a few moments before he pulled away and folded her into his arms.  
  
Ginny was moving her finger up and down his arm lightly. She took a breath as if she was going to ask a question, but thought better of it. It had been four months - that night marked an entire month since she told him that she loved him for the first time, and he still hadn't said it back. He always answered the same way - I know or I need you. He tried to explain to her one day when she dared to ask him why he hadn't said it back yet, those three words she was longing so much to hear, but the most he could manage was I'm a Malfoy, as if that explained it all.  
  
Of course it did, Ginny thought. He was a Malfoy, and she was sure that he didn't get much love as a child. His father is a minion of the Dark Lord and probably wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass, and his mother has a heart hard and cold as stone, although if I were married to Lucius Malfoy, I'd probably be the same way. No wonder Draco always acted the way he did towards all of us - he didn't have anyone to show or tell him otherwise. He had even dared to go as far as to tell her that at some points, he was jealous of her - six brothers who looked out for her, a family who really cared. She wasn't fed lies about Mudbloods and the Dark Lord and the true road to power since the time she could talk.  
  
But he was. And he thrived on those lies until he met her. Fiery temper, flashing brown eyes, beauty that he had never seen before - she was the only light that existed in his otherwise dark life, an answer to his prayers.  
  
But he had no idea how to tell her he loved her.  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
  
And angels fall without you there  
  
And I go on as you get colder  
  
Always someone there  
  
And there's no time left for losin'  
  
When you stand they fall  
  
Ginny brushed a strand of hair out of Draco's face and kissed his forehead as he slept. She slipped the sheet from his bed around her and stood up, pacing the room. Thoughts ran through her mind, scrambled and frustrating. She was confused and she was angry, and she had no idea how to deal with her feelings. The memory of what happened in the Great Hall came crashing down, and the reality hit her like a roof caving in. She felt like she was suffocating, but not because of Draco, never because of him -  
  
But because of Ron. Ron and his god-forsaken over-protective nature, Ron and his bloody temper, Ron and his nosy friends, and - just Ron in general. She still couldn't believe she slapped him, but hitting him held an odd satisfaction to her. She proved she was her own person, that her older siblings (especially Ron, who she was the closest to) no longer had as much influence over her actions as she thought.  
  
The satisfaction gave way to worry as reality set in. The whole school knows about us now.this is going to get back to mum.she's going to be so disappointed in me.but I thought I didn't care what everyone else thought. What am I going to do? God, what am I going to do?  
  
"Ginny?" Draco awoke and saw Ginny standing in front of his mirror, sheet wrapped around her body. She was shivering, though whether from cold or fright he couldn't say. Draco stood up and pulled her to him. Ginny leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. I will not lose this for Ron. I'm going to be strong. He is going to lose this fight. She loved Draco so much she couldn't stand the idea of not being with him.  
  
Draco pulled her closer to him as if sensing her fears. "I won't let that happen." I love you too much to let that happen. She was the only one who ever cared, the only one that was ever there for him, and he refused to let one petty childhood grudge get in the way of what they had. It was beyond anything Ron thought he understood - he never thought they were in love. That accusation was one of the few that never even crossed his mind.  
  
Draco kissed Ginny's neck and he felt her instantly relax against him. He pulled the sheet off of her and it slid to the floor at their feet. He kissed his way down her neck, down the valley between her breasts, across her stomach and settled between her legs. Ginny was enjoying the sensations he was sending through her and she felt him smile as she shuddered. Ginny pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him, long, hard, and passionate, pouring every emotion she was feeling into that one kiss. She pulled away and copied his movements down his body, creating waves of pleasure that only she could give. He lifted her head back to his and led her over to the bed locked in another series of hot, wanting, hungry kisses that left her head spinning.  
  
Their bodies moved together, once again building that crest of passion, and once again sending them both over the edge together.  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
  
And angels fall without you there  
  
And I go on as you get colder  
  
All because I'm  
  
Comin' down the years turn over  
  
And angels fall without you there  
  
And I'll go on and I'll lead you home and  
  
All because I'm  
  
All because I'm  
  
Draco pulled her close, her back against his chest, both flushed with passion. Ginny was stroking his palm with a fingertip and he was stroking her hair, rubbing her back, trying to work out the knots she still had from that night.  
  
"I meant to tell you - you were amazing tonight." He wasn't kidding. Her display gave true meaning to the words 'sibling rivalry' and also reminded him why he would never want to anger the youngest Weasly.  
  
Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Maybe I was amazing to you. I made a complete fool out of myself. And don't tell me I didn't. You used to be the one who wanted to keep this from everyone. Maybe you were right - maybe I finally understand why. Maybe we should have never told them the truth."  
  
"Ginny, turn around and look at me." She did as she was asked and he kissed her gently. "It wasn't a mistake. None of this is a mistake. So you slapped Ron in front of everyone - so what? The prat had it coming." Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "And it looked like at least Hermione agreed with you."  
  
"She's also known for the past month and a half."  
  
"Stop trying to rationalize Ginny, and look at what's right in front of you." Ginny looked up into his face and searched his eyes for some further meaning to his words. The rational thing would be to walk away and never look back, to give in to Ron and - and destroy everything she had worked to build in these past few months. Her world wasn't normal, and it wasn't what it was meant to be, but at least it made sense to her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man laying in bed with her. Home was where he was and years from now, she knew she would feel the same. He was almost like a fallen angel, though an angel of what she had yet to figure out - his entire world shattered by one act of defiance.  
  
She had no idea he saw her the same way.  
  
Look at what's right in front of you. He couldn't possibly mean.  
  
I'll become  
  
What you became to me  
  
Ginny gave him a look of shock. Brown eyes met grey, and suddenly everything fell into place.  
  
"I love you," he said, the words ringing true like music to her ears.  
  
She smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "I love you too."  
  
They kissed and their worlds were both destroyed and created all at the same time. Ginny became to him as Draco always was to her -  
  
His entire world.  
  
~* End *~ 


End file.
